


The Adventures of Yuri Plisetsky

by haruka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Alternate Universe, Fighter Fic, Fighter's Block, M/M, Timed Fic, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: This was written using Fighter's Block: http://cerey.github.io/fighters-block/ . This app lets you set a word limit while time counts down on your battle, so you have to write as fast as you can before time runs out or the monster defeats you.  The word limit I chose was 500 words, so that's what I'm shooting for with each part to the story, which I'll call a Fighter Fic.  In the spirit of the challenge, the only editing I'm doing afterwards are for typos; the rest stays as it was written in the time allotted.My preference is to take liberties with canon, so expect that here.





	1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Yuri Plisetsky (Yuri on Ice)

Part 1

By Haruka (haruka@dreamwidth.org)

\--

Katsuki Yuuri was finishing up the dinner dishes when his husband Viktor came in and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Mmm," Yuuri chuckled as Viktor nuzzled his neck. "That feels nice."

"Did I say thank you for the wonderful meal?" Viktor asked him, kissing his ear. "If not, thank you." He kissed his neck. "Thank you." He kissed his cheek, then turned him to face him. "Thank you." He kissed his lips, not caring that Yuuri's wet, soapy hands were against his chest.

Behind them, their fifteen-year-old son, also named Yuri, walked in and scowled. "Are you guys making out AGAIN?" He headed for the door. His mother glanced at him and did a double-take.

"Just a second, young man," he said. "Where do you think you're going in that outfit?"

Yuri glanced down at his leather pants and the red shirt that shimmered when the light hit it. "I'm going out," he said as if it should be obvious.

"You look like you're dressed to go skating," Viktor pointed out. "Although that's not where you're going, is it? Come on, 'fess up." He scooped some soapsuds from the sink and held them in mock-menace. "Unless you want to arrive at your destination all wet and ... clean."

"Viktor," Yuuri admonished lightly, trying not to smile.

Their son rolled his eyes and put on his jacket. "I'm going out to see a friend," he said. "I'll be back in time."

He was out the door before they could say anything further.

"Back in time for what?" Viktor asked. "Did we ever give him a curfew?"

Yuuri sighed. "Yes, but I doubt he knows when it is."

"Oh well," Viktor grinned and enveloped his mate in a hug. "I guess I'll go back to thanking you again."

Yuuri glanced worriedly at the door one last time before letting Viktor distract him.

\--

He knew it wasn't the smartest idea in the world and even his happy-go-lucky father would likely have words for him if he knew, but Yuri was in a hurry and the bus was going to be a while, so he hitched a ride. It didn't take long for someone to pick him up, and they didn't turn out to be an axe murderer or anything, so what was the problem? He thanked them as they let him out in front of the club.

He'd never been to this place before, but he knew that something special was going to happen inside and he'd be damned if he missed it just because he happened to be underage. He managed to squeeze himself through the doorway, hiding behind a couple who were conversing with the bouncer at the door.

"That was too easy," he said with a smug smile, and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He scanned the crowd, looking for someone in particular ... and there he was.

\--

End of Part 1 

(2017)

Yuri on Ice does not belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of Yuri Plisetsky (Yuri on Ice)

Part 2

By Haruka (haruka@dreamwidth.org)

\--

He wasn't one of the dancers milling about; he was up on a riser, acting as DJ while people cheered him on and enjoyed his music choices. He hadn't noticed Yuri yet, and that was fine. It gave him a chance to watch him for a few moments. Looking at Otabek Altin was one of Yuri Plisetsky's favourite hobbies.

The current song ended and everyone clapped. Otabek gave a humble nod to his admirers before he finally spotted Yuri. His eyes widened slightly, then he put down the CD he'd just picked up and found a different one. "This song is dedicated to a certain naughty kitten - he knows who he is."

Yuri scowled slightly, but couldn't really be mad considering Otabek had already told him that he couldn't come to this club. Not much ever kept Yuri from doing whatever he wanted to do, and he figured Otabek should know that by now.

With the song started, the handsome DJ stepped down and approached him, already shaking his head. "Yura," he said with a hint of scolding in his tone, "you know better than this. This is an adult club."

"Yeah, yeah, but it's not like anyone is stripping or whatever, right? And even if it was, I've seen worse from my own parents at the banquets or hell, anywhere they feel like doing it." He grinned mischievously and touched the older boy's cheek. "Come on, tell me you're not glad to see me."

"That is irrelevant," Otabek said, but sighed. He really was helpless when it came to his blonde wildcat of a boyfriend. "I guess it is too late now, you can stay, but don't get mad at me if a bouncer spots you and throws you out."

"I'll chance it for the opportunity to see you do your thing," Yuri told him, adding a hopeful grin. "And a dance."

Otabek glanced back toward the platform. The music would continue for a while, and those green eyes were too much to resist.

"All right, one dance." He took Yuri's hand and swung him around. The two of them began to move to the music.

Yuri was enjoying himself. It felt free to be away from adults (at least all the ones in his own life) and even to be in a place where he technically wasn't supposed to be. It added to the excitement of it, but nothing could come as close to exciting as when Otabek pulled him into his arms.

"You are as graceful on this dance floor as on the ice," Otabek told him in a murmur near his ear.

"Years of ballet training, remember?" Yuri chuckled. "I could probably trip over my own feet and still manage to make it look as beautiful as Lilia would want me to."

"I believe you could." Otabek cupped his cheek with one hand and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

\--

End of Part 2

(2017)

Yuri on Ice does not belong to me.


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures of Yuri Plisetsky (Yuri on Ice)

Part 3

By Haruka (haruka@dreamwidth.org)

\--

The next second, Yuri felt a hand on his backside. He knew in an instant that it wasn't Otabek's because first of all, he wasn't going to do that in public and secondly, both of Otabek's hands were currently on his waist. Yuri spun around with fire in his eyes, ready to rip to shreds whoever dared touch him without consent.

"Hi, Yuri-chan, fancy seeing you here."

That voice, that face, that obnoxious smirk. JJ.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" Yuri demanded. "Consider yourself lucky I don't break your jaw for that!"

Otabek's expression darkened. "For what? What did he do?"

"Relax, relax," JJ. said with a smooth wink. "I'm just here because I heard you were the DJ and thought I'd stop by and check out your skills. Very good, by the way."

"Thank you," Otabek said, but his suspicious glare didn't waver. "If you touched Yuri in an inappropriate way, you need to apologize. Now."

Yuri was of two minds. He could defend himself and he knew it, but he had to admit he didn't mind Otabek acting like a hero, either. Especially when it made that smirk of JJ.'s falter like that. He couldn't resist a smug grin of his own as he folded his arms and waited.

Finally, JJ. sighed in defeat, but smiled anyway. "You're something else, the pair of you. Fine, I apologize, Yuri-chan. Your parents would kick my butt for that even if your boyfriend didn't. Still," he chuckled, "you should get used to it. Consider your parents' friendship with Chris - he's even more touchy-feely than the rest of us."

"He's never touched me; he knows better. The only one Dad will let him touch is Mom and that's only because all three of them are weird when they get drunk." And sometimes without that, he added silently.

"Well!" JJ. clapped his hands together. "Now that that's over, I'm going to go get a drink. If you're nice, Yuri, I won't even tell your folks I saw you here."

"Up yours," Yuri snapped. "Go ahead and tell them. And choke on your drink while you're at it!"

JJ. walked off laughing, unaffected by Yuri's reaction. The small blonde resisted the urge to kick him in the back of the head.

"I'm sorry about that," he grumbled at Otabek. "JJ. and I -- we bring out each other's worst sides."

The older boy tugged on a strand of Yuri's hair. "You have nothing to apologize for. We will forget it ever happened. Would you like a drink? Of the non-alcoholic variety, of course."

"Yeah, but not while he's at the bar." Yuri put his arms around Otabek. "Let's have one more dance and then we can get something."

Strong arms held him and he dismissed JJ. from his mind.

\--

End of Part 3

(2017)

Yuri on Ice does not belong to me.


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventures of Yuri Plisetsky (Yuri on Ice)

Part 4

By Haruka (haruka@dreamwidth.org)

\--

Yuri stayed for the remainder of Otabek's set, even though he told him several times that he should go before he got into trouble with his parents. It was sweet of him to worry, Yuri thought, but really it was for nothing. He would bet all of his winnings for the upcoming skating season that when he got home, his parents would be in bed, doing things he didn't want to think about. At least he hoped they were in bed, and not in the living room. Or the kitchen. On the table ....

He shuddered, then smiled as Otabek joined him, waving goodbye to his co-workers. "You were really great tonight."

"Thank you," Otabek said. "I'm glad you were here. It made it even more fun for me." He took Yuri's hand. "I'll take you home now. How did you get here, anyway? Bus?"

"Sure, bus. We'll say that." Yuri's fingers entwined with his and they left the club.

His heartbeat quickened as they headed for Otabek's motorcycle in the parking lot. He couldn't lie - at least not about this - he loved riding that bike. As Otabek handed him the helmet and swung his leg over to straddle the seat, Yuri's heart sped up even further. Damn, he looks so cool, he thought.

"Are you coming?" his boyfriend asked with a tiny smile of amusement. Yuri blushed and pushed back his hair with a sniff.

"Of course." He got on behind Otabek and slid his arms around his waist. "But we don't have to go straight home, you know."

"I think we do," he replied, glancing over his shoulder. "I would not want your parents to say that you cannot see me anymore."

"You worry about their opinion too much," Yuri stated. "If they get pissy about it, I'll say it was all my fault and you were helpless against me."

A warm chuckle greeted that idea. "Well, that last part would certainly be the truth. All right, we'll go for a ride first, then home."

The engine roared to life and they were off. Yuri grinned, his cheek pressed against Otabek's back. As far as he was concerned, they could ride all night like this.

Otabek was a good driver, but not averse to showing off just a little with extra bursts of speed, especially when traffic was light. Yuri's delighted whooping was his reward. There had been a time when Yuri had asked him if he'd ever pop a wheelie and he had been honest - no. He loved his bike too much, and enjoyed having both legs intact for skating. He certainly would never do such a thing with Yuri riding along, or any other stupid stunt. Yuri had pouted outwardly, but inside he'd been pleased that Otabek cared so much.

They were just coming to the end of the business district when Yuri realized Otabek was looking behind them more often than was normal. Was something wrong?

\--

End of Part 4

(2017)

Yuri on Ice does not belong to me.


	5. Chapter 5

The Adventures of Yuri Plisetsky (Yuri on Ice)

Part 5

By Haruka (haruka@dreamwidth.org)

\--

"Hold on tightly," Otabek's grim tone reached him even over the noise of the motor and through the helmet, even though he didn't raise his voice. Yuri tightened his grip as the cycle sped up and he looked back to see a car following them. At first he didn't know why this seemed to bother Otabek, but then he realized the car was matching their speed, and staying much too close. It could have passed them, but looked to be intent on riding their rear.

"How long have they been behind us?!" Yuri called out, not sure if Otabek could hear him.

"Since we left!" came the answer.

A couple of kilometres later, the car finally did pull up alongside and Yuri thought they were passing, but instead it edged over into their lane. Was it trying to run them off the road?!

"Hang on!" Otabek yelled and dropped his speed enough to get behind the car and spin sharply, heading back the way they'd come. Yuri looked back and saw the car trying to turn.

Damn, they really ARE after us! But why? Yuri wracked his brain trying to think of who would want to do something like this but couldn't pin anyone down. As a skater, he had rivals, but not mortal enemies!

Otabek had turned the bike off the main road and through a dirt track that went into some woods. Yuri wasn't sure where the path came out and didn't much care, especially when he saw the car go past, having missed their escape route.

As much as they wanted to talk, the boys didn't stop until they pulled into Yuri's driveway. The blonde yanked off the helmet. "What the hell was THAT all about?!"

Otabek shook his head. "I didn't see who it was. I don't think they were trying to hurt us, but I do think they wanted to stop us."

"But WHY?!"

"I'm not sure," he replied, but something in his voice made Yuri suspicious.

"It sounds like you have a guess, though."

The older boy met his eyes seriously. "You're a champion athlete, Yura, and you have champion parents as well. Perhaps someone thinks that they could make some money by kidnapping you."

Yuri snorted. "Anyone who tried to kidnap me would get a lot more than they bargained for. Besides, why wouldn't someone go after an actor or something if they want someone famous? It's just weird to go after a figure skater, for Christ's sake!"

Otabek smiled fondly and pushed back Yuri's hair from his eyes. "I may be wrong, anyway. Perhaps it was someone drunk who was on a joyride and didn't really mean us harm."

Yuri didn't know about that one way or the other, and right now he had a bigger problem.

His mother was standing in the doorway waiting for him, and he didn't look happy.

\--

End of Part 5

(2017)

Yuri on Ice does not belong to me.


	6. Chapter 6

The Adventures of Yuri Plisetsky (Yuri on Ice)

Part 6

By Haruka (haruka@dreamwidth.org)

\--

Yuri glanced at Otabek, then back to his mother. "Hi Mom, listen ...."

Yuuri approached his son, his expression even more grim up close. "Before you say anything, I want you to know that we got a call from JJ--"

"What?!" Yuri exclaimed, about to heave the helmet across the lawn in fury if not for Otabek deftly lifting it from his fingers. "JJ called you?! I can't believe that jerk! He went ahead and told you, anyway! I should have known he would! Well, it wasn't a big deal no matter WHAT he said! Yeah, it was an adult club but I didn't drink or anything, I only wanted to watch Otabek DJ and --!"

"Adult club?" Yuuri said in confusion. "What are you talking about? JJ called to let us know that he saw some strange men speaking a foreign language watching you and then they got into a car and followed you down the street. We were worried."

All of Yuri's anger dissipated in a rush. Well, maybe not all of it. There was enough left to still be annoyed with JJ for his own haste in telling his mother exactly what he'd been doing. If he hadn't called at all, Yuri wouldn't have felt inclined to defend himself. See? JJ's fault.

"Oh good, he's back!" Viktor came out of the house with a relieved smile that quickly changed upon seeing his mate's expression. "We're ... not happy he's home?"

"Otabek," Yuuri said evenly, "thank you for bringing Yuri back. You can go now."

"Going," he said, giving Yuri a sympathetic look. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Don't count on it," Yuuri said, which made his son open his mouth to protest, then close it sharply at the look he received. He waved a silent goodbye to Otabek, who gave him a thumbs up for encouragement and sped away.

"Now can someone tell me what's going on?" Viktor asked.

"Let's go in the house." Yuuri put an arm around their son's shoulders and steered him toward the door.

Once in the living room, Yuri turned and said, "There's no reason to freak out about any of this, Mom."

"You mean the car JJ said was following you?" Viktor said.

"That's just part of it, Viktor," Yuuri told him. "Our son just confessed he was in an ADULT club tonight."

"I didn't mean to," Yuri mumbled.

"Be in the club or confess to it?" Viktor asked.

"I SAID I didn't drink," Yuri snapped. "So no big deal! And--," he paused, "the car thing was nothing either."

"Well," his mother said slowly, "you made it home safely, so I guess JJ was wrong, thank goodness." He gave him a stern look. "I'm still not happy about the club, Yuri. If you hadn't been there, none of this would have happened. Stick to youth clubs in the future."

"I'm going to bed. G'night." Yuri headed upstairs. At least this way, he wouldn't have to lie to their faces by agreeing.

\--

End of Part 6

(2017)

Yuri on Ice does not belong to me.


	7. Chapter 7

The Adventures of Yuri Plisetsky (Yuri on Ice)

Part 7

By Haruka (haruka@dreamwidth.org)

\--

Yuri didn't sleep very well that night, even with his cat curled up next to him. Thoughts swirled through his mind like water in a whirlpool, eternally circling. Visions of Otabek up on the riser DJing, JJ's annoying face, the car trying to edge them off the road, and finally his mother's expression of relief when he'd lied about the car.

He tried to tell himself that there hadn't been any danger, that it was just some kids fooling around, but he didn't really believe himself. What was it that his mother had said JJ told him? They'd been speaking a foreign language? Since JJ only knew two, maybe three languages, that wasn't really helpful. What about what Otabek said? Could someone really think it was worth it to kidnap him? He snorted into the darkness. It was too farfetched.

He rolled over and cuddled the cat closer, its purring helped to calm him. He had to get some sleep or he'd be yawning in ballet practice in the morning and Lilia would not be impressed with that, to say the least. He tried to focus on the soft music that was playing on his device and closed his eyes.

\--

"Raise that leg higher, Yuri!" He felt the firm tap of Lilia's baton on the underside of his calf. "You can do better than that!"

He grit his teeth and obeyed. She was right; he wasn't doing his best. Damn his restless night, anyway.

"All right, stop for now," Lilia told him, her gaze scrutinizing him closely. "What is wrong with you today? Did something happen?"

"Yes ... no ... it's nothing to worry about." Yuri drank some water, trying not to look at her. She didn't waver; her expression serious.

"If it is affecting your dancing, then it is important."

He made a huge effort to give her a reassuring smile. "It's fine, Lilia. I'm sorry that I was careless - I'll do better now."

She didn't look like she believed him, but gave him a nod. "Then take your place at the barre and do it again."

\--

After practice, Yuri went home and took a shower. His parents were at the rink, so he had the house to himself, aside from his cat and his father's dog, Makkachin. As he lay on the couch with the cat on his chest and the poodle's chin resting on his leg, Yuri decided to call Otabek. Maybe talking about last night would put things in perspective.

Unfortunately, the fates weren't being kind today; Otabek didn't answer. When the voicemail came on, Yuri scowled and all but yelled into the phone, "It's me, you jerk! Why aren't you ever there when I need you?!" He hung up and resisted the urge to throw the phone, but only because his father said if he did that again, he would post Yuri's baby pictures online.

\--

End of Part 7

(2017)

Yuri on Ice does not belong to me.


	8. Chapter 8

The Adventures of Yuri Plisetsky (Yuri on Ice)

Part 8

By Haruka (haruka@dreamwidth.org)

\--

Yuri tried calling Otabek a few more times - all right, a LOT more times -- and always the voicemail came on. Every time he heard the recording, his concern amplified, and he didn't know why. They had gone a full day without speaking before. Longer, even. But there were always reassuring texts in between just to let each other know they were thinking about one another. Yuri messaged Otabek several times as well, but there was no response there, either.

He had his tutoring session, but his mind was elsewhere and his teacher knew it. Now he was dealing with extra homework and still not able to focus. He gazed at his phone and sighed. Why didn't Otabek answer?

The phone rang. Otabek's ring.

Yuri jumped up so quickly, his books scattered everywhere, but he didn't care. He scrambled for the phone and hit the button. "Beka?!"

"Yura." That voice - that wonderful, glorious voice. "I need help."

"What is it, what's wrong?" Something in his boyfriend's tone made a chill shoot through him. Cool it, Plisetsky, he said. Don't freak out yet.

Otabek was clearly trying to keep his voice down, and it was hard to hear him. ".... In a house … woods ... they caught me. I couldn't --"

Then the call ended.

"NO!" Yuri yelled at the phone and tried to call back immediately. It went to voicemail.

His heart thudded in his chest. Otabek ... had been kidnapped? He covered his mouth with his hand as the realization hit.

The car that chased them. It hadn't been after him - they had wanted Otabek. And now, whoever they were, they had him.

His phone rang again but this time the ring was one he didn't hear often. A friend of his father's. An annoying friend. He hit the button and yelled into the phone. "This is the worst possible time, you perverted dumbass!"

"It's nice to hear your voice, too, kiddo," said Chris with good humour. "I was trying to call your dad but his voicemail was full. Could you let him know I'll be bringing by the books I borrowed and --"

"You don't get it! There's an EMERGENCY here! I need to call someone - the cops or -- I don't know! Oh God, they've got him in a house in the woods and I don't know where to start looking, there are woods all over!"

Chris' voice turned serious. "Yuri, calm down. Who is in danger? Tell me everything."

By the time Yuri finished the story, he was fighting tears. He hated crying, but the frustration was overwhelming. Feeling helpless when the one he loved was in danger was the worst.

"Tell your parents what's going on," Chris told him. "I'll be right there -- I'm going to make a few calls and see what I can find out."

Yuri's breath caught. Could Chris really be good for something, after all? "You think we can find him?"

"We're going to try."

\--

End of Part 8

(2017)

Yuri on Ice does not belong to me.


	9. Chapter 9

The Adventures of Yuri Plisetsky (Yuri on Ice)

Part 9

By Haruka (haruka@dreamwidth.org)

\--

Yuri was pacing. Otabek was missing - kidnapped, even - and the rescue squad that Chris Giacommeti had assembled were a bunch of ice skaters.

When Chris had arrived with his not-so-motley crew, he had immediately told Viktor and Yuuri about the situation, which Yuri himself hadn't yet decided to do. Now that they knew, he wasn't sure if they were going to be a help or a hindrance.

"Okay, Yuri," Chris said, "tell us everything you remember about the car that chased you and anyone you might have seen inside."

"I didn't see anyone inside," Yuri frowned and nodded toward JJ. "He's the one who saw them back at the club. But I can give you a pretty good description of the car."

"Great, and we'll need one of Otabek's motorcycle, too. While he's talking, Phichit, you put the details online and we'll all repost it -- between all of our followers it's possible at least ONE person saw something."

"On it!" the usually cheerful Thai skater wore a serious expression for a change as he focused on his phone, ready to type.

Yuri described the car and motorcycle in detail. "You can tag that picture you passed around of me and Otabek with the bike just last week as a reminder, too," he suggested. He couldn't believe he was actually encouraging Phichit's online skills but where Otabek was concerned, no sacrifice was too great.

Within a couple of minutes, everyone had reposted Phichit's post and the picture of Otabek and Yuri with the motorcycle. The address of the club was there as well in case anyone in the vicinity recalled anything.

"So JJ," Mila turned to look at him, "you said the guys who got in the car were speaking a foreign language - any idea which one?"

"If I knew I'd tell you," he answered with a shrug. "I can at least recognize more than a few languages, but this one completely eluded me. I'm not sure I ever heard it before."

"What did they look like?" Georgi asked.

JJ paused, thinking, then sighed. "I'm sorry, everyone," he said, but he was looking at Yuri, "there really wasn't anything distinctive except the language. They weren't particularly dark-skinned, or uber-blonde or dressed in lederhosen or anything that screamed CLUE, you know? They were just ... guys."

Yuri bit his lip and looked away. He wished fervently that he had been more observant himself and maybe caught the license plate number or something.

Minami Kenjiro, looking down at his phone, piped up suddenly, "Hey, I've got a response! Someone saw Otabek late last night getting out of a car with a bunch of other guys! He was driving by them at the time, but they swear it was him!"

Yuri moved so fast he had Kenjiro's phone in his hand before he saw him coming. "They gave an address!" he yelled. "Come on, let's go!"

\--

End of Part 9

(2017)

Yuri on Ice does not belong to me.


	10. Chapter 10

The Adventures of Yuri Plisetsky (Yuri on Ice)

Part 10

By Haruka (haruka@dreamwidth.org)

\--

Yuri questioned his decision to have this crowd accompany him on Otabek's rescue, but considering he couldn't drive, he didn't have much choice. Still, it felt like too many people, like they were more likely to attract attention with this circus than they were to be stealthy in a possible life or death situation.

His parents, of course, were of the mindset that HE should be the one to stay behind. Yeah, that wasn't happening. So here they were, pulling up down the street from a nondescript house, probably a rental, set far back from the road and surrounded by enough trees and brush that they couldn't see in the windows without getting closer.

"Okay, we need a plan," Viktor said.

"I plan on Yuri waiting in the car," Yuuri stated.

"Forget it," Yuri retorted. "What are we waiting for, let's go!"

"We can't just run in there, Yuri-chan," JJ told him. "Otabek might get hurt."

Yuri scowled. The idea that JJ, of all people, should be the voice of reason showed just how crazy this whole situation was.

"I don't see anyone standing guard outside," Mila remarked, scanning the area. "That means we should be able to get closer."

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Georgi questioned. "These people could have guns."

"Right now we don't even know for a fact that Otabek is in there," Chris pointed out. "All we have is the word of one of Kenjiro's followers who was driving by at the time."

"Let me get a better look at the car," Yuri said. "I'll know for sure."

"Okay, I'll go with you," Viktor told him, holding up a hand when Yuri tried to protest. "No argument. I'm not letting you get that close alone."

"Be careful, you two," Yuuri said nervously.

"Keep your phone ready, Chris," Viktor advised, then he and Yuri kept low and close to the perimeters as they approached the car. With a quick dash they left the relative safety of the hedge and darted to the side of the vehicle. Yuri nodded confirmation to his father who called Chris.

"Yuri says this is the one. We'll try getting closer to the windows."

"We'll go, too," Chris answered. "Cover all sides that way. We'll leave Kenjiro out here to call the police if we aren't back in touch with him in ten minutes."

"Okay, and if anyone spots Otabek they should also call Kenjiro to get the police here."

Yuri glanced back and saw Chris and Yuuri head toward the right side of the house while Georgi and Mila took the left. He and his father advanced toward the front windows.

Viktor yanked Yuri down just before someone passed in front of them. After a few moments they risked a careful glance inside. Yuri gasped.

"There he is!" he hissed. "On the couch!"

Viktor was about to dial his phone but Yuri put his hand over it. "No, wait! Not yet!"

\--

End of Part 10

(2017)

Yuri on Ice does not belong to me.


	11. Chapter 11

The Adventures of Yuri Plisetsky (Yuri on Ice)

Part 11

By Haruka (haruka@dreamwidth.org)

\--

Viktor looked at him, startled. "Yuri, we need to tell Kenjiro to call the police."

"Who knows what they'll do if they hear sirens coming?! Or see cop cars pulling up?! We have to get Otabek out of there first!"

"We can't ask our friends to endanger themselves, Yuri -- Yuri!" Viktor hissed as his son sped off around the side of the house.

There had to be a way in somewhere, Yuri thought determinedly. There was a side door in sight and he hurried over to try it. Unlocked, really? Well, he supposed these guys weren't all that worried about anyone breaking in. He carefully opened the door a crack so he could see if anyone was there, then he slipped inside.

Viktor, Yuuri, and Chris all converged on the spot just seconds after he disappeared inside.

"I can't believe he went in there!" Yuuri cried.

"I can," Viktor said with regret. "It's Yuri; you know he doesn't always think before he acts."

"I wish we could have stopped him in time," Chris sighed. "Should we call the police now?"

Viktor looked torn. "We can't risk drawing attention to his presence. He wants to get Otabek out of the line of fire."

"By putting himself in danger, that's no solution." Yuuri was near tears. Chris put an arm around both of them.

"Come on, let's regroup with the others and decide on our next move."

\--

Yuri moved silently across the kitchen floor. He could hear voices coming from the room where he had seen Otabek, still speaking that odd language that he didn't understand, but he didn't hear anyone else in other parts of the house, so he risked a peek around the edge of the doorway. From there he didn't have a full view of the living room, but he could see Otabek. He motioned to him, hoping his boyfriend's reaction wouldn't be too obvious.

It took almost a full minute for Otabek to spot him, as he had been watching his captors, memorizing details for the future. Out of the corner of his eye he saw motion, and when he saw Yuri, his first reaction was a widening of his eyes, but fortunately, nothing more. He felt cold, terrified that Yuri would be captured. What the hell was he doing, putting himself in danger like this? He saw the younger boy making gestures akin to charades to try and tell him something. He finally realized that he wanted him out of the room. If only it were that easy! He knew these people, and while they were amateurs at the kidnapping game, they weren't entirely stupid. Even if he asked to go to the bathroom, chances were someone would take him there. He shook his head slightly at Yuri, who looked frustrated. He had a feeling that would bode ill for another rash decision on the other skater's part.

He wasn't wrong.

\--

End of Part 11

(2017)

Yuri on Ice does not belong to me.


	12. Chapter 12

The Adventures of Yuri Plisetsky (Yuri on Ice)

Part 12

By Haruka (haruka@dreamwidth.org)

\--

To Otabek's absolute horror, Yuri leaped into the room, startling the kidnappers.

"Come get me, losers!" he taunted, charging back out of the room. Two of them ran after him, and the third started to until he remembered he couldn't leave the hostage.

It was a second too late, because the moment he turned his back on Otabek, the skater had tackled him from behind and knocked him out with a heavy ashtray.

"Yura!" he cried out, taking off in the direction he'd seen the other boy go. He didn't get far before he was nearly tackled and held firm.

"Otabek!" It took him a moment to realize the one who had grabbed him was Chris Giacometti. "Get outside, we'll keep you safe!"

"No!" he struggled. "I have to get Yura! They're after him!"

Chris swore under his breath and hauled Otabek to the side door and shoved him into Viktor's arms. "Take him to the others!" he told him. "I have to go after Yuri!"

"I'm going with you!" Yuuri declared.

"No time to argue, just look after Otabek!" Chris hurried off before they could protest further.

\--

For all his toughness, Yuri had never been in an actual physical fight before, and while he didn't know what he was doing, he was doing it to the best of his ability. The kidnapper had grabbed his arm, and Yuri spun around to kick him in the knee, which made the man howl and falter, but he didn't let go.

"Leave me alone, you asshole!" Yuri yelled, trying to wrench himself away from his attacker. When that didn't work, he swung his free elbow back to hit the guy in the throat. That was enough to make him release Yuri, but the second man was there and ready to grab the young skater. Before he could lay hands on him, the man was grabbed from behind by Chris, who punched him hard enough to knock him out, then kicked the first one in the head before he could be a factor again.

"Man, kid," he flexed his sore hand and grinned at Yuri, "you sure know how to attract trouble!"

"How can you blame this on me?!" Yuri exclaimed. "Anyway, what about Otabek, is he okay?!"

"He's with your parents and the others." Chris pulled a reluctant Yuri close to him so that he could guide him downstairs without risking anyone else trying to yank him away. They took note of the third kidnapper that Otabek had laid out before hurrying outside.

\--

"Yuri!" his mother cried as he and Chris joined the others. He had to endure a hug from both his parents in front of everyone before he could finally pull away and go to Otabek.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes," Otabek answered with a fond smile. "Thank you for coming to my rescue, Yura."

The sound of sirens that had been coming from the distance grew louder.

"Otabek was telling us that those guys support one of his Kazakhstan rivals," Mila told Yuri. "They were supposed to keep him out of competition one way or another."

"Terrible when a skater can't win on his own merit." Georgi shook his head.

"But we saved the day and Otabek is safe!" Kenjiro cheered loudly and everyone joined in except Yuri and Otabek, who were sharing a private smile instead.

\--

End of Part 12

(2017)

Yuri on Ice does not belong to me.


End file.
